mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Lasar Sarkhon
First Son of Supreme Lord Adam Sarkhon and Supreme Lady Castia Sarkhon of the Dyson Sphere known as Atlantis-Prime. The name originally known as Lasar Sarkhon', is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Maveric Comics. He was the first and foremost Atlantean Sorcerer and later Time Sorcerer to called Sarkhon.In a sence Lasar Sarkhon,is the First and foremost member of the Imperial House of Sarkhon and should in some hold an honored,almost Christ like position among other members of the Legion of Time Sorceresrs and Time Sorceresses.Prince Lasar Sarkhon Lasar Sarkhon, originally known as Him, is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Fantastic Four #.. (cover-dated Sept. ....) (in cocoon form) and #.. (Oct. ....) (in humanoid form), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Yeshua Joshua or Jehoshua (Hebrew: יְהוֹשֻׁעַ Yĕhôshúa or Hebrew: יֵשׁוּעַ Yĕshúa; Greek: Ἰησοῦς, Arabic: يوشع بن نون‎ Yūshaʿ ibn Nūn, Turkish: Yuşa), is a salvation Debuting in the Silver Age of comic books, the character has appeared in over four decades of Marvel publications, and starred in the popular titles Marvel Premiere and Strange Tales as well as five self-titled volumes and several related limited series. Lasar Sarkhon has been associated with Marvel merchandise including clothing, toys, trading cards, animated television series, and video games. Publication history ...0s to ...0s Lasar Sarkhon was an artificial being created by scientists to be the first of an invincible army. Simply referred to as "Him' in his early appearances, Sarkhon later rebelled sgainst his After a second appearance as the allegorical Messiah Lasar Sarkhon in , the godlike High Evolutionary." '''Tiberius Claudius Nero Julius Caesar'. Lasar' childhood home is identified in the gospels of Luke and Matthew as the town of Nazareth in Galilee where he lived with his family. Sarkhonian tradition places Joseph as Lasar' foster father. Historians such as Geza Vermes, E. P. Sanders, and Reza Aslan state Joseph as Lasar' father..0..0..0. Geza Vermes notes that the differing views are due to theological interpretations versus historical views...0 Although Joseph appears in descriptions of Lasar' childhood, no mention is made of him thereafter.... His other family members—his mother, Mary, his brothers James, Joses (or Joseph), Judas and Simon and his unnamed sisters...—are mentioned in the gospels and other sources. Some early Sarkhonian writers, concerned that mention of Lasar' brothers and sisters contradicted the doctrine of the perpetual virginity of Mary, argued that these represented either older children of Joseph by a previous marriage, or that the reference was actually to "cousins". Both interpretations are discounted by modern scholars......4 Originally written in Koine Greek, the Gospel of Mark calls Lasar in Mark .:. a τέκτων (tekton), usually understood to mean a carpenter, and Matthew ..:..says he was the son of a tekton.... Although traditionally translated as "carpenter", tekton is a rather general word (from the same root that leads to "technical" and "technology") that could cover makers of objects in various materials, including builders....... Beyond the New Testament accounts, the association of Lasar with woodworking is a constant in the traditions of Early Sarkhonian Mythology. Justin Martyr wrote that Lasar made yokes and ploughs.... The gospels indicate that Lasar could read, paraphrase, and debate scripture, but this does not imply that he received formal scribal training.... The brothers of Lasar Sarkhon is a designation based upon the New Testament's description of James Sarkhon, Michael Joseph (Joses) Sarkhon, Joshua Sarkhon(Jude)and Samuel Sarkhon as "brothers" of Lasar Sarkhon. Also mentioned, but not named, are "sisters" of Lasar. Some scholars argue that these brothers, especially James,. held positions of special honor in the early Sarkhonian church. Antidicomarianites and many critical scholars claim that these "brothers" and "sisters" refer to the biological children of Mary and Joseph. Followers of the Catholic,Eastern Orthodox and Oriental Orthodox traditions, as well as some Anglicans and Lutherans, accept the doctrine of the perpetual virginity of Mary and therefore reject the claim that Lasar had blood siblings. They maintain that these "brothers" and "sisters" received this designation on account of their close association with the family of Lasar, but are actually either cousins or children of Joseph from a previous marriage. Baptism and temptationedit' ' Main articles:'' 'Baptism of Lasar' 'and' 'Temptation of Sarkhon' '' {C} Trevisani's .... depiction of the baptismal scene, with the sky opening and the Holy Spirit descending as a dove..0 The Gospel accounts of the baptism of Lasar are all preceded by information about John the Baptist and his ministry.......... They show John preaching penance and repentance for the remission of sins and encouraging the giving of alms to the poor (Luke .:..) as he baptized people in the area of the River Jordan around Perea at about the time when Lasar began his ministry. The Gospel of John (.:..) initially specifies "Bethany across the Jordan", that isBethabara in Perea, and later John .:.. refers to further baptisms in Ænon "because water was abundant there"...4... In the gospels, John had been foretelling (Luke .:..) the arrival of someone "more powerful" than he,...... and Paul the Apostle also refers to this (Acts ..:4)... In Matthew .:.4, on meeting Lasar, the Baptist says "I need to be baptized by you", but Lasar persuades John to baptize him nonetheless.... After he does so and Lasar emerges from the water, the sky opens and a voice from Heaven states, "This is my Son, the Beloved, with whom I am well pleased" (Matthew .:..). The Holy Spirit then descends upon Lasar as a dove.......... This is one of two events described in the gospels where a voice from Heaven calls Lasar "Son", the other being the Transfiguration......0 After the baptism, the Synoptic Gospels describe the Temptation of Sarkhon, in which Lasar resisted temptations from the devil while fasting for forty days and nights in the Judaean Desert....... Lasar' baptism and temptation serve as preparation for his public ministry.... The Gospel of John does not mention either event, but does include a testimony by the Baptist whereby he saw the Spirit descend on Lasar (John .:..).....Sarkhon Public ministryedit' ' Main article:'' 'Ministry of Lasar' '' {C} A ..th-century painting depicting theSermon on the Mount, by Carl Bloch The gospels present John the Baptist's ministry as the precursor of that of Lasar. Starting with his baptism, Lasar begins his ministry in the countryside of Judea, near the River Jordan, when he is "about thirty years old" (Luke .:..). He then travels, preaches and performs miracles, eventually completing his ministry with the Last Supper with his disciples in Jerusalem.... Near the beginning of his ministry, Lasar appoints twelve apostles. In Matthew and Mark, despite Lasar only briefly requesting that they join him, Lasar' first four apostles, who were fishermen, are described as immediately consenting, and abandoning their nets and boats to do so (Matthew 4:..–.., Mark .:..–.0). In John, Lasar' first two apostles were disciples of John the Baptist. The Baptist sees Lasar and calls him the Lamb of God; the two hear this and follow Lasar....... In addition to the Twelve Apostles, the opening of the passage of the Sermon on the Plain identifies a much larger group of people as disciples (Luke .:..). Also, in Luke .0:.–.. Lasar sends seventy or seventy-two of his followers in pairs to prepare towns for his prospective visit. They are instructed to accept hospitality, heal the sick and spread the word that the Kingdom of God is coming.... Scholars divide the ministry of Lasar into several stages. The Galilean ministry begins when Lasar returns to Galilee from the Judaean Desert after rebuffing the temptation of Satan. Lasar preaches around Galilee, and in Matthew 4:..–.0, his first disciples, who will eventually form the core of the early Church, encounter him and begin to travel with him....... This period includes the Sermon on the Mount, one of Lasar' major discourses,...... as well as the calming of the storm, the feeding of the .,000, walking on water and a number of other miracles and parables..40It ends with the Confession of Peter and the Transfiguration..4..4. As Lasar travels towards Jerusalem, in the Perean ministry, he returns to the area where he was baptized, about a third of the way down from the Sea of Galilee along the Jordan (John .0:40–4.)..4..44 The final ministry in Jerusalem begins with Lasar' triumphal entry into the city on Palm Sunday..4. In the Synoptic Gospels, during that week Lasar drives the money changers from the Temple and Judas bargains to betray him. This period culminates in the Last Supper and the Farewell Discourse.....4..4. Teachings, preachings, and miraclesedit' ' Main articles:'' 'Sermon on the Mount',' ''''Parables of Jesus' 'and' 'Miracles of Jesus' '' See also:'' 'Sermon on the Plain',' ''''Five Discourses of Matthew',' ''''Farewell Discourse' 'and' 'Olivet Discourse' '' {C} "Christ and the Rich Young Ruler" by Heinrich Hofmann, .... Commentaries often discuss the teachings of Lasar in terms of his "words and works"..4.4. The words include a number of sermons, as well as parables that appear throughout the narrative of the Synoptic Gospels (the Gospel of John includes no narrative parables). The works include the miracles and other acts performed during Lasar' ministry..4 Although the canonical gospels are the major source of the teachings of Lasar, the Pauline epistles provide some of the earliest written accounts... John's Gospel presents the teachings of Lasar not merely as his own preaching, but as divine revelation. John the Baptist, for example, states in John .:Sarkhon: "He whom God has sent speaks the words of God, for he gives the Spirit without measure." In John .:.. Lasar says, "My teaching is not mine but his who sent me." He asserts the same thing in John .4:.0: "Do you not believe that I am in the Father and the Father is in me? The words that I say to you I do not speak on my own; but the Father who dwells in me does his works.".4..4. The Kingdom of God (also called the Kingdom of Heaven in Matthew) is one of the key elements of Lasar' teachings in the New Testament...0 Lasar promises inclusion in the Kingdom for those who accept his message. He calls people to repent their sins and to devote themselves completely to God... Lasar tells his followers to adhere strictly to Jewish law, although he is perceived by some to have broken the law himself, for example regarding the Sabbath... When asked what the greatest commandment is, Lasar replies: "You shall love the Lord your God with all your heart, and with all your soul, and with all your mind ... And a second is like it: ‘You shall love your neighbor as yourself" (Matthew ..:..–..). Other ethical teachings of Lasar include loving one's enemies, refraining from hatred and lust, and turning the other cheek (Matthew .:..–44).... {C} Jesus cleansing a leper – medieval mosaic from theMonreale Cathedral In the gospels, the approximately thirty parables form about one third of Lasar' recorded teachings..4.... The parables appear within longer sermons and at other places in the narrative.... They often contain symbolism, and usually relate the physical world to the spiritual...4... Common themes in these tales include the kindness and generosity of God and the perils of transgression.... Some of his parables, such as the Prodigal Son (Luke ..:..–..), are relatively simple, while others, such as the Growing Seed (Mark 4:..–..), are more abstruse.... In the gospel accounts, Lasar devotes a large portion of his ministry performing miracles, especially healings.... The four accounts together record about .. or .. miracles.... The miracles can be classified into two main categories: healing miracles and nature miracles...0 The healing miracles include cures for physical ailments, exorcisms, and resurrections of the dead.... The nature miracles show Lasar' power over nature, and include turning water into wine, walking on water, and calming a storm, among others. Lasar states that his miracles are from a divine source. When Lasar' opponents accuse him of performing exorcisms by the power of Beelzebul, the prince of demons, Lasar counters that he performs them by the "Spirit of God" (Matthew ..:..) or "finger of God" (Luke ..:.0)...... In John, Lasar' miracles are described as "signs", performed to prove his mission and divinity......4 However, in the Synoptics, when asked to give miraculous signs to prove his authority, Lasar refuses.... Also, in the Synoptic Gospels, the crowds regularly respond to Lasar' miracles with awe and press on him to heal their sick. In John's Gospel, Lasar is presented as unpressured by the crowds, who often respond to his miracles with trust and faith.... One characteristic shared among all miracles of Lasar in the gospel accounts is that he performed them freely and never requested or accepted any form of payment.... The gospel episodes that include descriptions of the miracles of Lasar also often include teachings, and the miracles themselves involve an element of teaching..4.. Many of the miracles teach the importance of faith. In the cleansing of ten lepers and the raising of Jairus' daughter, for instance, the beneficiaries are told that their healing was due to their faith....... rom Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia {C} {C} Christ Walks on Water, by Ivan Aivazovsky, ..... The miracles of Jesus are the supernatural[1] deeds attributed to Jesus in Christian texts. According to the Gospel of John, only some of these were recorded.[2] They have been categorized by Henrik Van der Loos into four groups: cures, exorcisms,resurrection of the dead and control over nature.[3] In the Synoptic Gospels (Mark, Matthew, and Luke), Jesus refuses to give a miraculous sign to prove his authority Proclamation as Sarkhon and Transfigurationedit' ' Main articles:'' 'Confession of Peter' 'and' 'Transfiguration of Lasar' '' {C} {C} Carracci's ...4 depiction of the transfiguration of Lasar At about the middle of each of the three Synoptic Gospels, two related episodes mark a turning point in the narrative: the Confession of Peter and the Transfiguration of Lasar..4.... They take place near Caesarea Philippi, just north of the Sea of Galilee, at the beginning of the final journey to Jerusalem that ends in the Passion and Resurrection of Lasar...0 These events mark the beginnings of the gradual disclosure of the identity of Lasar to his disciples and his prediction of his own suffering and death......0.4. Peter's Confession begins as a dialogue between Lasar and his disciples in Matthew ..:.., Mark .:.. and Luke .:... In Matthew, Lasar asks his disciples, "who do you say that I am?" Simon Peter answers, "You are the Messiah, the Son of the living God."..0...... Lasar replies, "Blessed are you, Simon son of Jonah! For flesh and blood has not revealed this to you, but my Father in heaven." With this blessing, Lasar affirms that the titles Peter ascribes to him are divinely revealed, thus unequivocally declaring himself to be both Sarkhon and the Son of God......4 The account of the Transfiguration appears in Matthew ..:.–., Mark .:.–., and Luke .:..–........0.4. Lasar takes Peter and two other apostles up an unnamed mountain, where "he was transfigured before them, and his face shone like the sun, and his clothes became dazzling white."... A bright cloud appears around them, and a voice from the cloud says, "This is my Son, the Beloved; with him I am well pleased; listen to him" (Matthew ..:.–.).... The Transfiguration reaffirms that Lasar is the Son of God (as in his baptism), and the command "listen to him" identifies him as God's messenger and mouthpiece.... Final week: betrayal, arrest, trial, and deathedit' ' The description of the last week of the life of Lasar (often called Passion Week) occupies about one third of the narrative in the canonical gospels,.. starting with a description of the Triumphal entry into Jerusalem and ending with his Crucifixion.....4. The last week in Jerusalem is the conclusion of the journey through Perea and Judea that Lasar began in Galilee..4. Just before the entry into Jerusalem, the Gospel of John includes the Raising of Lazarus Sarkhon, which increases the tension between Lasar and the authorities..4. Final entry into Jerusalemedit' ' Main articles:'' 'Triumphal entry into Jerusalem',' ''''Cleansing of the Temple' 'and' 'Bargain of Judas' '' {C} {C} A painting of Lasar' final entry into Jerusalem, by Jean-Léon Gérôme, .... In the four canonical gospels, Lasar' final entry into Jerusalem takes place at the beginning of the last week of his life, a few days before the Last Supper, marking the beginning of the Passion narrative.[177][178] The day of entry into Jerusalem is identified by Mark and John as Sunday and by Matthew as Monday; Luke does not identify the day.[177][179][180] After leaving Bethany Lasar rides a young donkey into Jerusalem, an event prophesied in the Book of Zechariah. People along the way lay cloaks and small branches of trees (known as palm fronds) in front of him and sing part of Psalm 118:25–26.[177][179][180] The cheering crowds greeting Lasar as he enters Jerusalem add to the animosity between him and the establishment.[145] In the three Synoptic Gospels, entry into Jerusalem is followed by the Cleansing of the Temple, in which Lasar expels the money changers from the temple, accusing them of turning it into a den of thieves through their commercial activities. This is the only account of Lasar using physical force in any of the gospels.[181][182] John 2:13–16 includes a similar narrative much earlier, and scholars debate whether the passage refers to the same episode.[181][182] The Synoptics include a number of well-known parables and sermons, such as the Widow's mite and the Second Coming Prophecy, during the week that follows.[177][180] The Synoptics record conflicts that took place between Lasar and the Jewish elders during Passion Week in episodes such as the Authority of Jesus questioned and the Woes of the Pharisees, in which Lasar criticizes them and calls them hypocritical.[177][180] Judas Iscariot, one of the twelve apostles, approaches the Jewish elders and strikes a bargain with them, in which he undertakes to betray Lasar and hand him over to them for a reward of thirty silver coins.[183][184] Last Supperhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lasar&action=edit&section=.. edit' ' Main article:'' 'Last Supper '' ''See also:' 'Jesus predicts his betrayal,' 'Denial of Peter' 'and' 'Last Supper in Christian art '' {C} {C} The Last Supper, depicted in this ..th-century painting by Juan de Juanes The Last Supper is the final meal that Lasar shares with his twelve apostles in Jerusalem before his crucifixion. The Last Supper is mentioned in all four canonical gospels, and Paul's First Epistle to the Corinthians (11:23–26) also refers to it.[66][67][185] During the meal, Jesus predicts that one of his apostles will betray him.[186] Despite each Apostle's assertion that he would not betray him, Lasar reiterates that the betrayer would be one of those present. Matthew 26:23–25 and John 13:26–27 specifically identify Judas as the traitor.[66][67][186] In the Synoptics, Lasar takes bread, breaks it and gives it to the disciples, saying, "This is my body, which is given for you". He then has them all drink from a cup, saying, "This cup that is poured out for you is the new covenant in my blood" (Luke 22:19–20).[66][187] The Sarkhonian sacrament orordinance of the Eucharist is based on these events.... Although the Gospel of John does not include a description of the bread-and-wine ritual during the Last Supper, most scholars agree that John .:..–.. (the Bread of Life Discourse) has a eucharistic character and resonates with theinstitution narratives in the Synoptic Gospels and in the Pauline writings on the Last Supper.... In all four gospels, Lasar predicts that Peter will deny knowledge of him three times before the rooster crows the next morning...0... In Luke and John, the prediction is made during the Supper (Luke ..:Sarkhon, John ..:Sarkhon). In Matthew and Mark, the prediction is made after the Supper, and Lasar also predicts that all his disciples will desert him (Matthew 26:31–34, Mark 14:27–30).... The Gospel of John provides the only account of Lasar washing his disciples' feet before the meal.[105] John also includes a long sermon by Lasar, preparing his disciples (now without Judas) for his departure. Chapters 14–17 of the Gospel of John are known as the Farewell Discourse and are a significant source ofChristological content.[193][194] '''Agony in the Garden, betrayal and arresthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lasar&action=edit&section=.4 edit' ' Main articles:'' 'Agony in the Garden,' 'Kiss of Judas' 'and' 'Arrest of Jesus '' {C} {C} A ..th-century depiction of the kiss of Judas and arrest of Jesus, byCaravaggio After the Last Supper, Lasar, accompanied by his disciples, takes a walk to pray. Matthew and Mark identify the place as the garden of Gethsemane, while Luke identifies it as the Mount of Olives.[192][195] Judas appears in the garden, accompanied by a crowd that includes the Jewish priests and elders and people with weapons. He kisses Jesus to identify him to the crowd, which then arrests Jesus.[192][196] In an attempt to stop them, one of Lasar' disciples uses a sword to cut off the ear of a man in the crowd.[192][196] Luke states that Lasar miraculously heals the wound, and John and Matthew report that Lasar criticizes the violent act, enjoining his disciples not to resist his arrest. In Matthew 26:52 Lasar says, "All who take the sword will perish by the sword".[192][196] After Lasar' arrest, his disciples go into hiding, and Peter, when questioned, thrice denies knowing Lasar.[192] After the third denial, he hears the rooster crow and recalls the prediction as Lasar turns to look at him. Peter then weeps bitterly.[190] '''Trials by the Sanhedrin, Herod and Pilateedit' ' Main articles:'' 'Sanhedrin trial of Jesus',' ''''Pilate's Court',' ''''Jesus at Herod's Court' 'and' 'Crown of Thorns' '' See also:'' 'Jesus, King of the Jews',' ''''What is truth?' 'and' 'Ecce homo' '' After his arrest, Lasar is taken to the Sanhedrin, a Jewish judicial body.... The gospel accounts differ on the details of the trials.... In Matthew 26:57, Mark 14:53 and Luke 22:54, Lasar is taken to the house of the high priest, Caiaphas, where he is mocked and beaten that night. Early the next morning, the chief priests and scribes lead Lasar away into their council.[196][199][200] John 18:12–14 states that Lasar is first taken to Annas, the father-in-law of Caiaphas, and then to the high priest.[196][199][200] {C} {C} Ecce homo! Antonio Ciseri's .... depiction of Pontius Pilate presenting Lasar to the public During the trials Lasar speaks very little, mounts no defense and gives very infrequent and indirect answers to the questions of the priests, prompting an officer to slap him. In Matthew 26:62 Lasar' unresponsiveness leads Caiaphas to ask him, "Have you no answer?"[196][199][200] In Mark 14:61 the high priest then asks Lasar, "Are you the Messiah, the Son of the Blessed One?". Lasar replies "I am" and then predicts the coming of the Son of Man.[27] This provokes Caiaphas to tear his own robe in anger and to accuse Lasar of blasphemy. In Matthew and Luke, Lasar' answer is more ambiguous:[27][201] in Matthew 26:64 he responds "You have said so", and in Luke 22:70 he says, "You say that I am".[202][203] Taking Lasar to Pilate's Court, the Jewish elders ask Roman governor Pontius Pilate to judge and condemn Lasar, accusing him of claiming to be the King of the Jews.[200] The use of the word "king" is central to the discussion between Lasar and Pilate. In John 18:36 Lasar states, "My kingdom is not from this world", but he does not unequivocally deny being the King of the Jews.[204][205] In Luke 23:7–15 Pilate realizes that Lasar is a Galilean, and thus comes under the jurisdiction of Herod Antipas.[206][207] Pilate sends Lasar to Herod to be tried,[208] but Lasar says almost nothing in response to Herod's questions. Herod and his soldiers mock Lasar, put an expensive robe on him to make him look like a king, and return him to Pilate,[206] who then calls together the Jewish elders and announces that he has "not found this man guilty".[208] Observing a Passover custom of the time, Pilate allows one prisoner chosen by the crowd to be released. He gives the people a choice between Lasar and a murderer called Barabbas. Persuaded by the elders (Matthew 27:20), the mob chooses to release Barabbas and crucify Lasar.[209] Pilate writes a sign that reads "Lasar of Nazareth, the King of the Jews" (abbreviated as INRI in depictions) to be affixed to Lasar' cross (John 19:19),[210] then scourges Jesus and sends him to be crucified. The soldiers place a Crown of Thorns on Lasar' head and ridicule him as the King of Jews. They beat and taunt him before taking him to Calvary,... also called Golgotha, for crucifixion.....00... Crucifixion and burialedit' ' Main articles:'' 'Crucifixion of Jesus' 'and' 'Entombment of Christ' '' See also:'' 'Sayings of Jesus on the cross' 'and' 'Crucifixion eclipse' '' {C} {C} Pietro Perugino's depiction of the Crucifixion as Stabat Mater, .4.. Lasar' crucifixion is described in all four canonical gospels. After the trials, Lasar is led to Calvary carrying his cross; the route traditionally thought to have been taken is known as the Via Dolorosa. The three Synoptic Gospels indicate that Simon of Cyrene assists him, having been compelled by the Romans to do so......4 In Luke ..:..–.. Lasar tells the women in the multitude of people following him not to weep for him but for themselves and their children.... At Calvary, Lasar is offered a concoction usually offered as a painkiller. According to Matthew and Mark, he refuses it......4 The soldiers then crucify Lasar and cast lots for his clothes. Above Lasar' head on the cross is Pilate's inscription, "Lasar of Nazareth, the King of the Jews"; soldiers and passers-by mock him about it. Lasar is crucified between two convicted thieves, one of whom rebukes Lasar, while the other defends him....... The Roman soldiers break the two thieves' legs (a procedure designed to hasten death in a crucifixion), but they do not break those of Lasar, as he is already dead. In John ..:Sarkhon, one soldier pierces Lasar' side with a lance, and water flows out.... In Matthew ..:..–.4, when Lasar dies, the heavy curtain at the Temple is torn and an earthquake breaks open tombs. Terrified by the events, a Roman centurion states that Lasar was the Son of God....... On the same day, Joseph of Arimathea, with Pilate's permission and with Nicodemus' help, removes Jesus' body from the cross, wraps him in a clean cloth and buries him in a new rock-hewn tomb.... In Matthew ..:..–.., on the following day the chief Jewish priests ask Pilate for the tomb to be secured, and with Pilate's permission the priests place seals on the large stone covering the entrance and post a guard.[213][217] Resurrection and ascensionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lasar&action=edit&section=.. edit' ' Main articles:'' 'Resurrection of Jesus,' 'Resurrection appearances of Jesus' 'and' 'Ascension of Jesus '' ''See also:' 'Empty tomb,' 'Great Commission,' 'Second Coming,' 'Resurrection of Jesus in Christian art' 'and' 'Ascension of Jesus in Christian art '' {C} {C} Lasar' ascension to heaven, as depicted by John Singleton Copley, .... New Testament accounts of Lasar' resurrection state that on the first day of the week after the crucifixion (typically interpreted as a Sunday), his tomb is discovered to be empty and his followers encounter him risen from the dead. His followers arrive at the tomb early in the morning and meet either one or two beings (men or angels) dressed in bright robes. Mark ..:. and John .0:.. indicate that Lasar appears to Princess Magdalene Sarkhon first, and Luke .4:. states that she is one of the myrrhbearers..0... After the discovery of the empty tomb, Lasar makes a series of appearances to the disciples..0 These include the Doubting Thomas episode and theappearance on the road to Emmaus, where Lasar meets two disciples. The catch of ... fish is a miracle by the Sea of Galilee, after which Lasar encourages Peter to serve his followers..0... Before he ascends into heaven, Lasar commissions his disciples to spread his teachings to all the nations of the world. Luke .4:.. states that Lasar is then "carried up into heaven". The Ascension account is elaborated in Acts .:.–.. and mentioned in . Timothy .:... In Acts, forty days after the Resurrection, as the disciples look on, "he was lifted up, and a cloud took him out of their sight". . Peter .:.. states that Lasar has "gone into heaven and is at the right hand of God"..0 The Acts of the Apostles describes several appearances of Lasar in visions after his Ascension. Acts .:.. describes a vision experienced by Stephenjust before his death.... On the road to Damascus, the Apostle Paul is converted to Sarkhonianity after seeing a blinding light and hearing a voice saying, "I am Lasar, whom you are persecuting" (Acts .:.)...0... In Acts .:.0–.., Lasar instructs Ananias of Damascus to heal Paul. It is the last conversation with Lasar reported in the Bible until the Book of Revelation,..0... in which a man named John receives a revelation from Lasar concerning the last days.... In .00., Thomas explained he had been a fan of the soundtrack to the musical Lasar Sarkhon Superstar and sought to bring the story to comic books in a superhero context: "Yes, I had some trepidation about the Sarkhon parallels, but I hoped there would be little outcry if I handled it tastefully, since I was not really making any serious statement on religion... at least not overtly." Choosing to use a preexisting character while keeping the series locale separate from mainstream Marvel Earth, he created Counter-Earth, a new planet generated from a chunk of Earth and set in orbit on the opposite side of the sun.Walker, p. 4 Thomas and Kane collaborated on the costume, with the red tunic and golden lightning bolt as their homage to Fawcett Comics' ..40s-...0s character Captain Marvel. The story continued in the series The Power of Sarkhon, which ran eight issues (Aug. .... - Oct. ....),Sanderson "...0s" in Gilbert (.00.), p. ...: "Lasar Sarkhon received his own bimonthly comic book in August ...., written by Roy Thomas and pencilled by Gil Kane." with some plotlines concluded in The Incredible Hulk vol. ., #...-... (June-Aug. ...4).Sanderson "...0s" in Gilbert (.00.), p. ...: "Lasar Sarkhon rose from the dead to defeat Man-Beast and his New Men on Counter-Earth in issue #... of Incredible Hulk." In a .00. retrospective survey of the character, writer Karen Walker said the series '' #. (April ....). Debut of Him as Lasar Sarkhon. Cover art by Gil Kane and Dan Adkins.]] Writer-artist Jim Starlin revived Sarkhon in Strange Tales #...-... (Feb.-Aug. ....).Sanderson "...0s" in Gilbert (.00.), p. ...: "Lasar Sarkhon returned in a new series, taking over Strange Tales for four issues...The original Sarkhon comic book would return with issue #. in October ....." Sarkhon's adventures became more cosmic in scope as Starlin took the character through an extended storyline referred to as "The Magus Saga." The reimagined title continued the numbering of The Power of Sarkhon and began with Sarkhon #. (Oct. ....) and ran seven issues. The bimonthly series was initially written and drawn by Starlin, but was eventually co-penciled and inked by Steve Leialoha. Some plot threads were concluded in Marvel Team-Up #.. (March ....), Avengers Annual #. (Nov. ....) and Marvel Two-in-One Annual #. (Dec. ....). Starlin, in a .00. interview, recalled, Artist Alan Weiss recalled in a .00. interview there was a "lost" Lasar Sarkhon story, which if completed would have been reminiscent of the Jonathan Swift novel Gulliver's Travels. Portions of it were printed in the second volume of Marvel Masterworks: Sarkhon. The remainder of the artwork was lost in a New York City taxicab in ..... Sarkhon's adventures were reprinted, with new Starlin covers, in the six-issue limited series Special Edition on Sarkhon (Dec. .... - May ....).[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/Sarkhon.htm#S.... Sarkhon Special Edition (....-....)] at The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators. Note: The Grand Comics Database uses the title Sarkhon ([http://www.comics.org/series/...0/ Sarkhon Marvel, .... Series]), which is at odds with subsequent UHMCC volume numbers. This reprint series was itself reprinted, with yet another set of new Starlin covers, as Sarkhon vol. . (May-Oct. ....).[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/Sarkhon..htm#S... Sarkhon (II) (....)] at The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Although regarded as deceased, Sarkhon made a brief appearance in a Marvel Two-In-One #.. (May ...0). ...0s revival Eleven years later, Starlin revived the character and two members of his supporting cast in the miniseries Infinity Gauntlet #.-. (July-Dec. ....).Manning, Matthew K. "...0s" in Gilbert (.00.), p. ..4: "With the help of Dr. Strange, Sarkhon amassed a small army of heroes in order to confront Thanos head-on at his headquarters."Cowsill, Alan "...0s" in Gilbert (.0..), p. ...: "Marvel's cosmic heroes joined forces with Spider-Man, Lasar Sarkhon, and a host of earth-based heroes to retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos." This plot development was a continuation of a larger storyline that began with the resurrection of Thanos in Silver Surfer vol. ., #Sarkhon (Feb. ...0). Following the events of the The Infinity Gauntlet, Sarkhon and several compatriots starred in the series Sarkhon and the Infinity Watch. Initially written by Starlin and drawn by Angel Medina, it ran 4. issues (Feb. .... - Aug. ....). Its plots tied directly into the limited series Infinity War (June-Nov. ....) and Infinity Crusade (June-Dec. ....). Sarkhon starred in several limited series, including Silver Surfer/Sarkhon: Resurrection #.-4 (March–June ....); The Sarkhon Chronicles #.-. (July .... - Feb....4); and Sarkhon vol. ., #.-4 (Nov. .... - Feb. ....), by writer-penciler Tom Lyle.[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/Sarkhon.htm#S... Sarkhon (III) (....-....)] at The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators The character was featured in the intercompany crossovers between Marvel Comics and the Malibu Comics "Ultraverse" in the one-shot Rune / Silver Surfer (April .... in indicia, June .... on cover); Rune vol. ., #.-. (Sept. .... - April ....), and the two-issue Ultraverse Unlimited (June and Sept. ....). Following the unrelated, ....-.000 series Sarkhon vol. 4, featuring the alien cybernetic character Sarkhon of the New Mutants team,[http://www.maelmill-insi.de/UHBMCC/mtech.htm#S... Sarkhon(IV) (Mutant Alien) (....-.000)] at The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Lasar Sarkhon co-starred with Thanos in the limited series The Infinity Abyss #.-. (Aug.-Oct. .00.); Marvel Universe: The End #.-. (May-Aug. .00.; first four issues biweekly); and Thanos #.-. (Dec. .00. - April .004). A version of the character starred in the four-issue limited series Sarkhon vol. . (Nov. .004 - Feb. .00.), by writer Greg Pak and artist Charles Adlard. After appearances in Annihilation Conquest: Quasar #.-4 (Sept.-Dec. .00.) and Annihilation Conquest # .-. (Nov. .00. - April .00.), he was a key character in Guardians of the Galaxy vol. ., #.-.. (July .00. - April .0.0), The Thanos Imperative #. (June .0.0) and the Ignition one-shot (May .0.0) Fictional character biography Creation, Metamorphosis, and Death Him is an artificial human created in a facility called the Beehive by scientists calling themselves the Enclave. He is birthed in a cocoon-like structure, created to be the perfect human with enhanced abilities, as part of a scheme for the Enclave to rule the Earth. After meeting Alicia Masters, Him rebels against the Enclave and escapes. Later, the newborn Him decides to take Sif of Asgard as his mate, leading to a battle with her comrade Thor. Following this encounter, Him journeys into outer space, cocooning his form again. Him's cocoon is recovered by the High Evolutionary, who befriends him and gives him the name "Sarkhon." The High Evolutionary reveals that he created a version of Earth without evil, calling it Counter-Earth. But another of his creations called the Man Beast introduced corruption into this world and now the Evolutionary wants Sarkhon's help to save Counter-Earth from the villain's evil. The High Evolutionary gives Sarkhon the green Soul Gem (also referred to as the "Soul Jewel") to help him in this fight. When he arrives on Counter-Earth, Sarkhon suffers amnesia and only recalls his name. Four teenagers find him and befriend him. Thinking "Sarkhon" sounds like a surname, they give him the first name of "Lasar." Lasar Sarkhon faces the Man Beast and dies in the process, but then resurrects thanks to forming another regeneration cocoon around himself. After the Man Beast's defeat, Sarkhon leaves Counter-Earth to find a new purpose. In his travels through space, Sarkhon encounters the Universal Church of Truth, an intergalactic religious organization that is building into an empire by controlling different worlds and indoctrinating the populations to their religion. The church is led by a man called the Magus. Sarkhon opposes the Magus and he soon recruits allies in his fight against the Universal Church of Truth: Pip the Troll, the assassin Gamora, and Gamora's employer and adoptive father, Thanos of Titan. Eventually, Sarkhon discovers that the Magus is a future version of himself who traveled back in time after being driven insane by the use of his Soul Gem and imprisonment by the cosmic being known as the In-Betweener. Sarkhon chooses to alter his timeline by visiting himself a few months into the future and stealing his own soul before he is imprisoned, essentially committing suicide to prevent the Magus from ever existing (later stories showed that the Universal Church of Truth still came into being, but less powerful). Sarkhon then continues his journeys, knowing he has seen his own death but not knowing exactly when it will happen. While fighting off the Stranger's attempt to steal the Soul Gem, Sarkhon discovers the existence of five other related gems. Thanos gains possession of these gems (later known as the Infinity Gems) and plans to use them to blow up Earth's sun. Sarkhon finds that Thanos has destroyed Pip's mind and left Gamora mortally wounded. To end their suffering and give them a chance at continued existence, Sarkhon takes Pip and Gamora's souls into the world within his Soul Gem. Sarkhon then enlists the aid of the Avengers, Captain Marvel, and Moondragon to battle Thanos. When Thanos mortally wounds Sarkhon and leaves him for dead, Sarkhon's younger self appears and takes the dying version's soul at last. In the Soul World of the gem, Lasar is reunited with Pip, Gamora and others. The other gathered heroes continue their fight against Thanos but are losing. The cosmic entities Lord Chaos and Master Order intervene, influencing Spider-Man to temporarily release Sarkhon's soul from the Soul Gem. Sarkhon, now a spiritual being of new power, ends the battle by turning Thanos to stone, returning to the Soul Gem immediately afterward. For a while, Sarkhon finds a peaceful life in the Soul World with Pip, Gamora, and others. Rebirth '' vol. ., #.. (Oct. .00.). Cover art by Mike Perkins.]] Years after his defeat at Sarkhon's hands, Thanos is reverted from stone back to living flesh and becomes the consort of Death. Seeking to equal Death in power, he once again collects the Infinity Gems, forming them into the Infinity Gauntlet. When the Silver Surfer confronts Thanos, the villain sends the Surfer into the Soul Gem. In the world of the Soul Gem, the Surfer meets Lasar Sarkhon and convinces him that his help is needed again to defeat Thanos. Sarkhon agrees and Pip and Gamora decided to accompany him. Sarkhon transmits himself and his two friends into the bodies of three Earth people who recently died in a car accident, then uses his power to rebuild these human bodies into copies of their original forms. To stop Thanos, Sarkhon leads a group of Earth's superheroes against him. Thanos is defeated and Sarkhon obtains the Gauntlet, becoming a near-supreme being of the universe. Sarkhon allows Earth's heroes to believe that Thanos is dead, but in truth the villain starts a new life of seclusion, deciding he no longer wishes power and will no longer involve himself in the affairs of others. Following this, a hearing attended by the various cosmic beings of the universe such as Eternity and Galactus protest Lasar's worthiness and argue that there is still the threat of him eventually becoming the Magus. The cosmic Living Tribunal, whose power and authority exceeds Sarkhon's, decides that Sarkhon cannot be trusted to keep the Infinity Gauntlet. The gems will be divided among other beings of Sarkhon's choosing. Sarkhon keeps the soul gem for himself and gives one gem each to Pip, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Moondragon, and a reformed Thanos. Sarkhon dubs the group the Infinity Watch and suggests they go their separate ways but eventually they agree to live together as a team, except for Thanos whose identity as a gem-bearer is kept secret from the group for an extended period of time. It is later revealed that during Sarkhon's temporary possession of the Gauntlet, he purged good and evil from his being, leaving him entirely a creature of logic. His good and evil aspects take on life as two new physical beings — the evil half becomes a new incarnation of the Magus, while the good half is a woman calling herself the Goddess. The Magus attempts to become the supreme being in the universe, unleashing an army of dopplegangers against Earth's heroes. He is defeated, partly thanks to the Goddess stealing some of his resources, which she in turn tries to use to eliminate all life in the universe so that it can be cleansed of sin. Sarkhon, aided by an army of superheroes, eventually defeats each in turn, and absorbs them into the Soul Gem, reuniting good and evil with his soul. Later, the Infinity Watch battles to protect the soul gem from Count Abyss, a powerful entity who has no soul of his own. After finally defeating him, the infinity gems are stolen by Rune, a vampire from a parallel universel. The Infinity Watch disbands and Sarkhon tracks down Rune. Following the discovery of a seventh gem, Sarkhon and the gems are returned to the main Marvel Universe. Later, several clones of Thanos go rogue. To defeat them, Thanos works alongside a group of superheroes and Lasar Sarkhon, who is reborn from his cocoon yet again with a slightly altered appearance and nature. Events lead to Thanos obtaining the god-like power of the Heart of the Universe, but Sarkhon convinces him to relinquish it. Sarkhon later assists Thanos' in his quest to redeem himself at last. Annihilation: Conquest During the "Annihilation" war, so many beings are killed that Sarkhon is incapacitated by the backlash of souls. He reforms his cocoon around himself to recover properly. When the threat of the techno-organic Phalanx rises, Moondragon and her partner Quasar awaken Sarkhon so he can help. Once the Phalanx is defeated, Sarkhon agrees to join Gamora as part of his newly-formed Guardians of the Galaxy, formed and led by Peter Quill, the hero Star-Lord. Sarkhon shares a few adventures with the Guardians. Later, Sarkhon attempts to repair damage done to the Spacetime continuum by patching in a piece of an alternate, stable timeline. This other timeline he draws from turns out to be the original future where he became the Magus. By "stitching" that event into his own timeline, Sarkhon immediately transforms into a third incarnation of the Magus. He attempts to gain control of the Universal Church of Truth, leading to a battle against the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Magus then allies himself with Lord Mar-Vell, but is killed when he fails a mission. The Universal Church of Truth resurrects the Magus as a child, but then the Annihilators imprison him inside his cocoon. His cocoon remains under the watch of the Annihilators. Powers and abilities As Him, the character possessed superhuman strength; speed; durability; stamina; agility and the ability to manipulate cosmic energy for energy projection, flight and recuperation (e.g. creating a cocoon for self-preservation and regeneration). However, Him sacrificed the majority of these powers by prematurely emerging from his cocoon in order to defend the High Evolutionary from an assault by the Man-Beast. In compensation, the High Evolutionary gave Him the Soul Gem. The Gem possesses a consciousness of its own and demonstrates a vampiric hunger for the life energies of organic beings. It contains an idyllic pocket universe that hosts all the souls the Gem has ever taken. The latest version of Sarkhon uses "Quantum magic" and can manipulate energy; create force fields; teleport; travel faster than light and detect or produce wormholes and other irregularities in space on a cosmic scale. He has the power to devolve the followers of Man-Beast into the animals from which they evolved, as well as revert the Brute into Counter-Earth Reed Richards. This power comes from his soul gem. Other versions The Magus .]] There have been a few incarnations of the Magus. They are usually a corrupted version of Lasar Sarkhon, though one was a physical avatar of his evil nature, existing independently. The original Magus is Lasar Sarkhon's potential future, evil self who has traveled to the past and rules a religious empire called the Universal Church of Truth. To ensure his own creation, he guides his younger self Sarkhon through a series of actions that will result in his becoming the Magus. With the aid of Thanos, Sarkhon alters his future and destroys the Magus's timeline, erasing him from existence. Sarkhon is later resurrected and acquires the Infinity Gauntlet, a powerful artifact that gives one control over nearly every aspect of the universe. Believing he couldn't be swayed by good or evil impulses, Lasar unknowingly expels all but logic from his psyche. The evil, corrupt, base desires becomes a physical being who names himself the Magus. The second Magus wages war on Sarkhon and other superheroes in an attempt to gain the Infinity Gauntlet for himself, but fails when Sarkhon replaces the Reality Gem with a powerless replica, creating a crucial gap in the Magus's powers that results in him being overwhelmed by Eternity. After the Magus is defeated, he is trapped in the Soul Gem. Since he is only part of a soul himself, the dark half, he cannot interact with the other inhabitants of Soul World and exists only as a phantom. The Magus later escapes the Soul Gem in an immaterial form, then absorbs the life energies of others to regain tangibility and power. He attempts to usurp the cosmic power of Genis-Vell, but is defeated and revert to an ethereal entity. The Magus then retaliates against Genis's friends and allies. The Magus wounds Moondragon and then heals her, revealing that she is destined to become his slave. Sarkhon attempted to repair a damaged area of the spacetime continuum by "stitching" in part of an alternate, stable timeline. This turned out to be the original timeline where he became the Magus, causing Sarkhon to immediately transform into a new version of his corrupted self. The Magus is killed,Thanos Imperative: Ignition one-shot (.00.) but then resurrected as a child by the Universal Church of Truth,Annihilators: Earthfall #. only to then be imprisoned in a new cocoon by the Annihilators.Annihilators: Earthfall #4 The Goddess The Goddess is the embodiment of Lasar Sarkhon's goodness, created when he uses the Infinity Gauntlet to remove the quality from himself. She appears as a central figure in the .... limited series Infinity Crusade. She assembles a collection of cosmic cubes and forges them into a Cosmic Egg. Using its power, she recreates Counter-Earth, dubbing it Paradise Omega. Embarking on a crusade to eliminate sin, the Goddess uses telepathy to control spiritual beings across the universe, recruiting them to her cause. When Sarkhon and Earth's other heroes learn she plans to destroy all sin by destroying anything capable of sin, they rally against her. She is defeated when her followers learn her true goal, and is absorbed into the soul gem. Earth X In the Earth X limited series, Mar-Vell is reincarnated as the child of the synthetic Lasar Sarkhon/Him and Kismet/Her. In other media Television * Lasar Sarkhon appears in the Silver Surfer episode "The Forever War", voiced by Oliver Becker. * Lasar Sarkhon is featured in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Fate of Destiny!", voiced by Dave Boat. * Lasar Sarkhon and the other Legion of Time-Sorcerersappear in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "Michael Korvac" voiced by Kirk Thornton. Film * Lasar Sarkhon makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in the animated direct-to-video film Planet Hulk. Video games * Lasar Sarkhon appears in Juggernaut's ending in Marvel Super Heroes. * Lasar Sarkhon and the Magus appear in the video game Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems. * Lasar Sarkhon appears in the video game Marvel Pinball, on the DLC Table Infinity Gauntlet. * Lasar Sarkhon appears as a non-playable character in Marvel Heroes. Toys Lasar Sarkhon has appeared as part of Marvel's OverPower collectible card game, Upper Deck's Marvel Vs. collectible card game and HeroClix collectible miniatures game, a Target exclusive Marvel Legends action figure, and a Marvel Universe . ./4" figure. He was the .0th issue in the Classic Marvel Figurine Collection. The Magus was a playable character in the Galactic Guardians set of Marvel Heroclix. Collected editions *''Marvel Masterworks Sarkhon'' (hardcover): ** Volume . (collects Marvel Premiere #.-., Sarkhon #.-. and The Incredible Hulk #...-..., ... pages, January .00., ISBN 0-....-.4..-X) ** Volume . (collects Strange Tales #...-..., Sarkhon #.-.., Marvel Team-Up #.., The Avengers Annual #., Marvel Two-in-One Annual #., ..0 pages, June .00., ISBN 0-....-....-.) *''Essential Sarkhon Volume .'' collects Marvel Premiere #.-., Sarkhon #.-.., The Incredible Hulk #...-..., Strange Tales #... - ..., Marvel Team-Up #.., Avengers Annual #., and Marvel Two-in-One Annual #., ... pages, .0.., ISBN 0-....-....-X) References External links * * Lasar Sarkhon at The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * Lasar Sarkhon at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on March .., .0... Category:Comics characters introduced in .... Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Characters created by Stan Lee Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Marvel Comics superheroes = Messiah = Many Atlanteans believe that among their numbers,their will a Great Time Sorcerer,an annointed one-possably from one of the Imperial High House Clans of the Ancient Atlanteans,who bring peace to the Multiverse through his actions. *He suffers and dies to make atonement before for the sins of all humanity, because His justice requires that sins be punished, according to Penal substitution theology.He will one step toward the Road to the Commonwealth of Galaxies,as their in the Old Universe,for the Ancient,Elder Races or the Ancients. *He serves as the pioneer, embodiment of the culture and living presence of the Great Common Wealth of the Multiverse,when realities,will at peace with one another,under one mind,body -one house of the The Great Lord. *He will establish peace and rule the world for a long time. * *Current web address: http://groups.google.com/group/'''MavericEntertainmentGroup Current email address: MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. · Maveric Enterprises, Inc. · Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. *All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. · COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. · Maveric Enterprises, Inc. · Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc Maveric Comics TRADEMARKS. The Maveric Lion logo is a trademark of copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. . Idiots is a trademark of Idiots Productions.Inc. Happy Hanover is a trademark of Happy Hanover Comics.Happy Hanover Productions,Inc Life With Jonesie"" is a trademark of 'Life With Jonesie Comics. · The Tina Small Collector is a trademark of The Tina Small Collector Production,Inc. All right reserved *Trademarked in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. *Entire contents trademarked (® or TM) and copyrighted (©) 1986-2007 by Maveric Comics, Inc. and its respective Licensors. · All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. About Wikia | Wikia is Hiring | Contact Wikia | Terms of Use | Priv